Hollow Haven: The Lost Story
by Kono Mitsu
Summary: Anyone that has beat Sonic Heroes remembers when Metal Sonic exclaims that he is the “Real Sonic”. Well what if he's telling the truth? What if Metal Sonic really is the real Sonic the Hedgehog? Rated "T" for later chapters. May contain OOC moments.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Hollow Haven: The Lost Story (a.k.a. Metal Sonic's Story)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor do I claim to own, any rights to Sonic the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic, Dr. Robotnik, or any other _Sonic _related character or game. _Sonic the Hedgehog_ and everything related is copyright to SEGA and Sonic Team. It has been for the last 19 years and will continue to be until the end of time (or until SEGA gets bought out by Nintendo or something, whatever happens first). This is strictly a fan created fictional "What If...?" writing/story by me. To this story and idea, I own rights. To Sonic and everything else contained, SEGA owns rights. So if SEGA or anyone from Sonic Team ever reads this (though I doubt that'll ever happen) please don't sue me. This is by a fan for fans. I'm not trying to rip you off. If I'm wrong about character names or personalities it's because I probably didn't play that game or read/watch that comic/cartoon series or episode(s). (**Sonic the Hedgehog is copyright ****© SEGA Corporation 1991-2010. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED**)

**Summery:** Anyone that has played and beat _Sonic Heroes_ remembers the part at the end after beating Metal Overlord when Metal Sonic exclaims that he is the "Real Sonic". The two most popular theories are that he was either having an identity crisis or he has finally gone insane. But what if he's telling the truth? What if Metal Sonic really is the real Sonic the Hedgehog? Then what series of events could have made him this way?

**Note: **The idea came to me about a week ago after watching my brother beat _Sonic Heroes_ (again). Though he protested my posting this on the internet (though he didn't really care if I wrote it) claiming that I would be screwing with the minds of Sonic fans everywhere, I decided to do it anyways. As he is the self-proclaimed knower of all things Sonic he has helped me straighten out some facts that I either didn't already know (we're both huge Sonic fans but he wasted more of his life then I did learning every detail he could about everything Sonic related [except the comics which don't exist to him making me the expert]) or couldn't find online (my lazyness leads to lack of searching which gives him a bigger role in the editing then the internet). And although he initially protested its creation he has even given me ideas to use, thus hopefully making the story more interesting and keeping everything as canon as possible in a "What If..?" type story. Also if you didn't already know Eggman and Robotnik are the same person, I just prefer the name Robotnik since that's the one I grew up with.

**Warning:** If you _**HAVE NOT**_:

- played the original MAIN _Sonic the Hedgehog_ games (_1,2,3, & Knuckles_) **[watching playthroughs on youtube doesn't count] **or _Sonic Heroes _**[though it doesn't play a HUGE role]**

- watched either _Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie_ (_Sonic OVA_), _Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog _(_AoStH_) or _Sonic the Hedgehog_ (_Sonic SatAM_)

- read _Sonic the Hedgehog_ (comic published by Archie) **[the manga doesn't count mostly because I've never read it so I don't know the contents or how related to the American comic it is]**

- or are a new fan to the STH title and/or don't know what the above listed titles are

Then you most likely WILL NOT understand most of this story and/or the references/terms I use. YES a great deal of this will probably sound like a bad rip of the 90s cartoons and games, but in later chapters you'll understand why. Also if "What If...?" stories aren't your cup of tea or you aren't interested then please leave now without commenting. I enjoy comments, but don't want to read anything extremely negative or even unrelated. _Sonic Heroes _left a huge plot hole to which I'm using to my advantage. Its as simple as that.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Metal Sonic lay in a corner propped up against the wall in the dark room. To anyone else he could easily be mistaken for any other decommissioned robot found in that room, or even a Metal Sonic failure like those that littered the ground. But if they cared to take a closer look they would realize that he was, in fact, alive – even if just barely. He was more like a hollow shell of his former self and yet, still somehow 'there'.

Before being thrown into the room he now resided in Metal Sonic was in the care of Shadow the Hedgehog and E123-Omega. He barely remembered the battle that took place before that. He used up a great deal of power trying to defeat that blasted Sonic after all. He remembered losing and he remembered falling. After that everything goes fuzzy.

The here's and there's are disconnected. He was in some building, the inside reminding him somewhat of Eggmanland. Next there was a man he didn't recognize talking with Shadow. He called himself Professor... something. He wasn't sure because the next part was missing. There was an explosion, that he remembered distinctly, and after that he remembers bits and pieces of a fight between Shadow, Omega, and some of Eggman's robots. Then he was laid out before Eggman himself, but he couldn't remember how he got there or what happened to the others in the fight. He vaguely remembered Eggman dubbing him useless and telling some robots to '_put him away_' until he could decide what do next. After that he was carelessly thrown into this room with other 'junked' Eggman creations. He used all the strength he could just to pull himself into the farthest corner from the door and prop himself up against the wall.

He had no idea how long he's spent in the room to be honest. He didn't have enough power to feed his internal clock or his night vision. In fact he didn't even have enough power to move. The little bit of power he had left he was using to stay on.

It was always dark and eerily quiet in the room, save when piles of robots or parts would fall over. Or when the door would open and the red light would turn on, engulfing the room in the strange new color, and more failures would join the room. The sound of metal clanging together was both a blessing and an annoyance. Or even the squeaking sound of the occasional mouse passing though. Sometimes they'd stop to chew on some wires of the other robots. Metal Sonic would then vaguely wonder when he'd be next. The sound of the wires breaking would almost echo and if it was live then the crackling of electricity with nowhere to go would sound while the sparks lit up the room, casting shadows that would scare any living creatures.

Of course Metal Sonic wasn't a '_living creature_'.

At least...

Not anymore.

_Everything about that day felt different now that I think about it. _Metal Sonic thought to himself, memories of his old life coming to him in the hollow darkness._ I mean, it was a _'Normal Day'_, but it felt different. It's almost like... I knew something was going to happen. Like I knew, even before the Badniks woke me up, that Robotnik was going to win._

* * *

_**As this is only the prologue I do not expect any reviews, but if you do thanks ahead of time!**_

_**Next: Chapter 1: Assault on HQ**_


	2. Assult on HQ

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog is copyright © SEGA Corporation 1991-2011. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED**

**Note: **O_O Holy Hell its been almost two years. So much stuff has happened, I almost forgot about this story for a short while. There's also the fact that my laptop crashed itself twice since the post of the prologue so I've written and rewritten chapters 1 and 2 three times over. To be honest I didn't want this story to go two years without an update so I cut chapie 1 in two parts just so I can post _something_ to let you all know I haven't forgotten this story. It's going to be strange for me continuing from here considering this is completely different from how Chapt 1 was originally. I hope this is interesting enough to hold you all over until the next chapter though. I know this is still relatively short, but the next chapter _will_ be longer!**  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Assault on HQ [part one]**_

Memories came to Metal Sonic in the form of senses and feelings he no longer had. It started out small; he could remember the smell of the flowers around Knothole Village. He remembered the happiness of the refugees on quiet days, the excitement that filled him as he took out Buzz Bombers, SWATbots, Newtrons, Motobugs and others of Dr. Robotnik's creations. Feelings of anticipation and fear washed over him as he remembered the countless times he and his friends had been in severe danger.

Images then began to form, mostly of his friends and fellow Freedom Fighters. Remembering Tails and Princess Sally would have made him wince, had he been capable. He almost felt the remnants of regret as he wondered what happened to them and how they were getting on without him.

_That is, of course, _if_ they're still alive._ This thought, as they say, left a 'bad taste in his mouth.' Metal Sonic would have smiled if it were possible, remembering that while Sally didn't seem to exist here, Tails was alive and well. Even while he did everything he could to destroy that blasted blue menace, he could never bring himself to do any real harm to the two tailed fox that resembled his best friend and little brother.

All the extra time he's had to think in the surrounding darkness did little to help the robotic hedgehog. The still images of his past life soon became clips of something greater, taunting his inability to block out the memories. Until, eventually, it all formed together into a mock movie of his former days of flesh and bone. All he could do was let himself get lost in his memories of Knothole.

"_Sugah-hog are yah sure this is a good idea?"_ he heard Bunnie ask. Metal Sonic wanted to shake his head. This was the last thing he wanted to remember.

"_Got any better ideas?"_ he heard himself answer. _"Besides, I'm only lookin' out for the Power Ring. If Ant really did lose it out here then we have to find it before Robot-butt does. Just trust me, okay?" _Metal Sonic sunk further against the wall as his memories continued to torment him.

* * *

"I think that's the last thing we can do," Sally muttered, shaking her head. "But he's right. We don't have much else choice."

"I knew you'd come 'round Sal," Sonic stated with a grin. "I'll be in and out before you know it. You two search the parameter in the mean time."

"Just be quick Sonic," Sally ordered. "I don't want to be here when the SWATbots do their rounds."

"We'll be gone long before then Sal," Sonic reassured. "'Quick' is my middle name after all." And quick he was. In the blink of an eye Sonic was gone, an unnatural gust of wind the only proof he had even been there before hand.

Bunnie sighed somewhat. "On the bright side Sally-girl," she started as she began walking the parameter, "at least we're not searchin' any of 'em Emeralds, right?"

"That's true," Sally agreed following Bunnie. She looked back at the city of Robotropolis, hoping Sonic would indeed be quick like he said.

Sonic skidded to a stop when he felt he was deep enough into the city. He shouldered his backpack. "It's safe to peek lil bro." The flap of the bag flipped open, Tails poking his head out and looking around.

"This is too cool Sonic!" he exclaimed quietly, excited to have been able to talk the hedgehog into bringing him.

"Just remember to hold tight," Sonic told him sternly, "and _stay low._ Sally will have a cow if she finds out I brought you along and it's far too dangerous to let you walk around. So I want you to be my extra eyes. Watch my back, ok? You see anything, a badnik or the Power Ring, and you let me know."

"Gotchya!" Tails agreed, just happy to have been able to come along. Sonic smiled at the fox before starting the journey.

He walked around the city, slowly moving closer and closer to the center. While he usually would have just ran, Sonic kept a slow pace. He didn't want to miss anything, not the ring, not any new entrances into Robotnik's stronghold or one of the many factories, and he definitely didn't want to miss any chances at finding out Robotnik's plans from eavesdropping on the more talkative robots. Anything to keep a few steps ahead. Especially with Coconuts and a Crabmeat that had almost discovered the secret entrance to Knothole. If Robotnik had even a _hint_ of where the village was, Sonic wanted to know.

The journey was long and mostly quiet, Sonic sticking to the alleyways and shadows to stay out of sight, hiding every now and then from the many cameras that floated around the city looking like eyes. Neither really spoke, except to warn the other of an oncoming threat, which wasn't often.

"Sonic!" Tails called in a low whisper, gaining his older friend's attention.

"What is it Tails?" Sonic asked, looking over his shoulder at the fox in his backpack.

"The Power Ring," Tails stated, pointing to the lone ring resting on a pile of rubble a few yards away from the two.

Sonic nodded and grinned, turning around and speeding to the ring, grabbing it as he passed it to stop in the closest back alley. "Good find lil bro!" he congratulated his little friend. He handed the ring to Tails. "Time to find Sally and Bunnie. Hang tight lil bro!"

Tails nodded and ducked back into the backpack with the Power Ring, noticing a few SWATbots round a corner just as Sonic sped away from the scene.

Running at Sonic's full speed saved several minutes worth of walking, though he had to skid to a stop and duck behind a pile of rubble when a couple of SWATbots came into sight.

"The good Doctor has been awful reserved lately," one commented to the other as they walked passed. "You work closer to him, has he been alright?"

"He has been rather quiet as of late now that you mention it," the other agreed. "I haven't heard anything, but perhaps the good Doctor has been working out another glorious plan to wipe out those Freedom Fighters."

"Or perhaps he is just ill," the first remarked. "Ruling a city as large and grand as Robotropolis is hard work for just one genius."

"I suppose you are correct in your thought process," the second stated. "If he needs medical attention I presume he will seek it out before it is too late."

Sonic watched the two disappear around another corner before shouldering his bag. "Did you hear that Tails?" he asked in a whisper. "Robotnik might be cooking up a big plan."

"What are we gonna do Sonic?" Tails asked, knowing that Sonic had already thought up his own plan to see what the doctor was up to.

"_We_ are going to deliver the Power Ring to Sally," Sonic answered as he looked around to make sure the coast was clear. "And then while you three head back to Knothole, _I_ am going to see if I can't find out what the 'good' doctor is scheming."

"But Sonic," the yellow fox argued, "that's dangerous! I'm sure Aunt Sally will want to return to Knothole and plan-"

"I know little buddy, I know," Sonic assured, cutting him off. "But I can be in and out of there to find out what's going on before Sal even comes up with her plan of action."

"Then let's go now," Tails insisted.

Sonic shook his head. "No way, Jose. It's far too dangerous. Trust me; you won't even know I'm gone."

* * *

That's exactly what he remembered telling Sally when he had finally caught up to her. Metal Sonic would have growled if making noises didn't wear on his power supply. _Why did she let me go?_ he wondered to himself. _Any other time Sal would have made me return with her. What was so special about that time?_

Metal Sonic didn't have time to ponder an answer as the doors to the room opened, the red light swallowing the darkness as a couple E-1001 Egg Pawns walked into the room. It didn't take Metal Sonic more than a few moments of watching them to see that the Pawns were searching for something. As one lifted a failure Metal Sonic, stared at it for a few moments, then threw it aside, Metal Sonic knew it was him the two were searching for.

_Let them find me then,_ he thought to himself as the two Pawns slowly searched the room, tossing one failure after the other aside. He had no intention of telling the two where he had moved to, all in all ignoring them and their quest even as one picked up the head of a prototype Metal Sonic 1.0, shook its head, and tossed it aside.

With the room being large and the fact that only two Pawns were sent to comb through it to find him Metal Sonic knew he had several minutes to himself before he would be dragged to the doctor's whereabouts.

This didn't bother him though. The extra time he had, he used to torment himself, returning to his memories.

"_We worried for nothing,"_ he remembered telling Sally and the others when he returned to Freedom Fighter HQ. _"Ol' Egg-belly just has a cold. I say we take this chance to do some easy sabotaging."_

Metal Sonic again felt the desire to make a sound, this time he wanted to scoff. _Wish I'd have known it was a trap the whole time,_ he thought. _The fall of Knothole… I'm sure Sally blamed it all on me. If she's still alive and able to that is…_

* * *

_**Feedback is welcome, that's why we have a 'review' button!****  
**_

_**Next Time: Chapter 2: Assault on HQ [part two]**_


End file.
